The present invention relates to a transport system, in particular to an airport baggage handling system, and to a container for transport of an article, in particular a baggage item.
Airport baggage handling systems are known, using containers or trays which receive the baggage items and are transported by conveyor belts along a transport path. Optical sensors, in particular light barriers, are hereby used for control purposes. The sensors detect the containers as they pass by on the transport path. For safety reasons, all or some bags on the transport path are subjected to X-ray screening. During the course of transport, rough handling and wear of conveyor belts and of container bags may result in contamination by rubbed-off particles and dirt that deposit on the optical sensors. As a consequence, the screening operation will be impaired, unless the sensors are frequently cleansed to ensure a reliable operation of the transport system.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved transport system which obviates prior art shortcomings and includes baggage containers suitable for X-ray screening, including complete screening of baggage items or like articles loaded onto the containers, and which requires little maintenance while still being reliable in operation.